Ballistically launched devices have limited utility once fired due to projectile spalling and projectile embedment in the device. For example, spalling may damage a device due to off-axis mass transfer, while projectile entrainment may prevent safe delivery of subsequent projectiles on predictable trajectories which may lead to projectile escapement from the device.
Therefore, a need exists for controlling a projectile's mass transfer vector in a predictable manner such that the projectile embeds into a replaceable bullet trap with predictable deformation and containment allowing replacement of the bullet trap while not causing damage to the delivery device.